


Getting Drunk, Viktor Nikiforov Style

by Tortellini



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Friendship, Drink With Me, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, Drunken Flirting, Embarrassment, Excessive Drinking, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hangover, Happy Ending, Heavy Drinking, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Viktor is a complete and utter nerd. Chris feels the need to once again remind his best friend of this after a night out of drinking and having fun. All's well that ends well though.Oneshot/drabble





	Getting Drunk, Viktor Nikiforov Style

Viktor Nikiforov liked to drink well enough. Of course he did--he was Russian, after all. And he could be known to act a bit...odd when drunk. Not sinister of course. He didn’t have a mean bone in his body, as far as those close to him could tell. But sometimes he just did things that he ended up regretting later. That was all. 

This morning though, Viktor honestly couldn’t even remember if there was something he should regret. His head hurt, and he smelled like vodka. With a soft groan, he came out of his room and into the kitchen, slumping into a chair. 

His best friend Chris smiled way too brightly at him. “Good morning~!”

“Ah, I feel terrible…” Viktor just muttered in response to that. He buried his face in his arms in an attempt to help his hangover, even though he knew deep down it wouldn’t really work. “I didn’t even drink that much last night...right?”

Chris’ smile was bordering on a smirk, even though he looked tired too. “Mm, I don’t know about that. You were flirting with Yuuri last night.”

“So? We’re engaged. That doesn’t matter.” Viktor didn’t move his face. 

“Yeah, but you asked him if he was single.” Chris sounded like he didn’t know whether or not to laugh or give him the finger, honestly. And who could blame him? “And when he said no, you started crying.”

“...oh.” Viktor said in a much more softer voice. He sounded sheepish. Good. 

Chris’ best friend was such a nerd. 


End file.
